Lobos Eul Pagoe
by Nashira01
Summary: Yun is a Robot that has feelings. When her creator Bae dies what will she do with Mi Hi, A girl that Bae intursted her to, in which she hates? See what happens.  set 50 years after the movie.  OCx2
1. Fight One

"Bob and weave." I thought, "Just doge his punches!" I was going up against Zeus and I think that I was Winning.

"Come on Yun! Let's do this thing!" I could hear Bae yell. I made a huge mistake when I let my attention waver from the fight. The next thing I knew Zeus had ripped off my left arm. Good thing us robots didn't feel any pain like humans did. If I had then I would have been on the floor.

I landed three right upper cuts before Zeus grabbed my other arm and ripped it off. I dogged about 3 punches but I already knew that It was over when he ripped off my first arm. He punched me in the middle of my chest. I fell almost completely apart.

"Winner is Zeus!" The announcer yelled out.

"Yun!" Bae called out as mechanics carried me out of the ring.

. I'm sorry. I didn't win." I said ashamed.

"you still did good!" He patted me.

Robots couldn't feel things like Pain or touch. But we can feel feelings like sympathy, love, hatred, greif, sadness, anger, and happiness. Everything skyrocketed with what we can do after the little G2 robot Atom should have beaten Zeus. That's when Tak ,the creator of Zeus, quit.

"Come on. Power down and we'll get you all fixed up." Bae said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay." I powered myself down and left only a shell in the trust of my creator.

**AN:**

**Okay i know that this chapter was a short chapter. I've seen shorter but this is just to give you a little taste. And this is the first time that i'm doing anything with a Korean background. (i usually do Japanese) So if you don't like it, i start trolling, i get something like a myth wrong, or it just is plain old bad then please tell me. I will not get mad or sad or anything of the sort(i know some who do) but i will just fix it. **

**Thanks for reading! 3~**

**AMAIMON!**


	2. Fight Two

Bae powered me back a few days later.

"Are you alright Yun?" He asked me.

"Yes. How many days has It been since the fight?" I asked.

"It's been almost a week. You were really beat up! But this time you have a few of the new upgrades that just came out." He said picking up a hand held computer.

"Like what?" I asked eagerly standing up.

"You now have more powerful hits, quicker movements, and you can scan enemy's to see there statistics and power level." He turned and grinned at me. "Come on. I got you a sparing bot to practice on!"

I stood up and followed him. When I saw the little bot I would have laughed.

"This is what you got for me?" I said.

"It's stronger than it looks." He said circling it. He turned it on and it jumped up from the sitting position that it was in. " There go ahead and scan it." I scanned it and found out that it would put up a good fight. " So did I do good?"

"Yeah. But he is a 7 compared to me." Bae looked at me confused." 7 out of 10."

"Oh, pfft I knew that already."

"Shure you did. So when is my next fight?"

"Tonight." He started to check my systems once more.

"Who do I go up against?"

"Um.. If I'm right then his name is something like Hades. He was built like that Tak guy."

"The same guy that created Zeus?"

"Yeah but don't you dare worry Yun! We will beat the crap out of him!"

" You bet we will!"


	3. Fight Three

"Okay Yun you can come out now!" Bae said.

"We're finally here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bae came behind me to make sure that everything was working properly. "Tonight's a good night. I heard from some people that Hades is almost as good as Zeus."

"Almost? Well then he should be easier with these new upgrades. " I looked around to see some of the posters. I found one that had Hades on it. He was a dark grey almost black with very dark red accents. Then next to him was me. All gray and purple with the Korean symbol for Melody on my chest.

"That Tak must have been obsessed with the Greek gods. "Bae said, comeing up beside me. "Come on. The fights about to start."

'Kay i'm coming." We ran the whole way to the ring and by time we got there Bae was panting.

"Tonight's fight is between the famed Yun and Hades!" We could here the announcer say. "Now first here's Yun!"

"There's your call!" Bae said.

I ran up to the lift and let it take me up to the walk way to the Ring. People cheered and i looked around. Through a window i saw an old geezer that looked japanese and a lady with him. Even though she was old she was still pretty. Once i reached the ring i went to my corner.

"Annnd now HADES!"

Right as he said that a huge bot came out and crossed over to the Ring. I knew that this fight would be harder than it looked.

**AN:**

**Okay so i hope you guys like this by now! And so you guys know you guys wont know the girl. It's someone that idratherbeinbritain made up. Her name is Angela just so you guys know. **


	4. Fight 4 Mi Hi's POV

Mi Hi's POV:

"She's going to win." I whispered.

"Huh?" Someone beside me asked. I looked to see who it was and it was a man about 23 years old. He looked familiar and cute.

"I have a gut feeling that she's going to win." I said. "Who do you think will win?"

"Yun, of course. I created her after all" I stared at him surprised.

"You're the one who created her?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Bae. And you are?"

"Mi Hi." I said. Then he was the one who was staring at me surprised. "W-what is it?" I was starting to feel awkward.

"Sorry. I just think that I know you. From school."

Then I thought that I knew what he meant. " Wait… 8th grade?"

"Yeah…" Then both of our faces lit up. But It didn't last long.

We both heard a loud bang from where the fight was still going on. We both jerked our faces up to see what was happening. We couldn't tell what was going on from the angel that we were sitting from but Yun was standing still.

"Yun! What's wrong!" Bae yelled into a headset. He kept yelling that while I tried to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to talk to her through her internal mainframe. But she's not responding! She usually does."

"Here. I'll call a friend that's watching the match to see if she knows what's going on. "

"OK."

I grabbed my phone and dialed in her number.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Jung! Can you see what's going on with Yun?" I asked.

"I don't know myself." She said. "All I can see is the back of hades and the fact that he has one hand forward. " she sounded worried.

"OK Thanks Jung."

"Yeah. Sure thing." She hung up. I sighed and turned to where Bae was supposed to be. He wasn't there. I looked around until I spotted him. He was trying to get close to her.

"Yun!" He yelled. That's when I saw Hades move. He shifted so that he could hit Bae with his free hand.

"Bae! Move!" I screeched. But I was to late. Hades had already swung his hand down and smashed Bae. "No!" I screamed, tears coming down my face. I knew that no one could take that and live. I ran to where he was. He was just faintly breathing. "Bae!"

"Mi hi?" He said.

"Yes." Tears poured down my face. "What is it?"

"I want you to take care of Hibiki after this." He said. He smiled then let out one last breath.

"Bae!" I screamed clutching him. I had just seen the man I loved after so many years and he died right in front of me. And he had left me with a robot.


End file.
